1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process of an organic light-emitting diode display device, and more particularly to an integration equipment for replacing an evaporation material and use method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is a display technology having broad prospects for development. The OLED has a very excellent display performance. Specifically, features of self-illumination, simple structure, ultra-thin, fast response, wide viewing angle, low power consumption and can realize flexible display and so on. Therefore, the OLED has been called as a “Dream display”. Therefore, the OLED is popular to main display manufacturers, and has become a mainstream of the third-generation display in the display technology field. Currently, the OLED device is ready for a mass production. With further research and new technologies continuing to emerge, the OLED device will have a breakthrough development.
The OLED device usually includes: a substrate, an anode formed on the substrate, a hole injection layer formed on the anode, a hole transport layer formed on the hole injection layer, a light-emitting layer on the hole transport layer, an electron transport layer formed on the light-emitting layer, an electron injection layer formed on the electron transport layer and a cathode formed on the electron injection layer. The manufacturing method for a conventional OLED display device is mainly a vacuum thermal evaporation method, and suing an evaporation equipment to form a film on an Indium-Tin-Oxide (ITO) anode layer using an organic material by a vacuum thermal evaporation method. Then, a metal cathode is deposited by a vacuum thermal evaporation method or a sputtering method.
An implementation method for a full color OLED device is superposing a White Organic Light Emitting Diode (WOLED) with a Color Filter (CF).
With the development of a large-sized WOLED, an OLED production line is developed to a G8.5 generation, and the size of the glass substrate reaches 2250×2500 mm. Therefore, a chamber volume of an evaporation equipment is above 30 m3. For the chamber with so large volume, a time for vacuuming is long. At least 5 hours is required to make an internal pressure of the chamber to be below 5×10−5 Pa in order to meet a vacuum condition for production. Accordingly, when using the conventional evaporation equipment to perform a vacuum evaporation process, each time when an evaporation material is exhausted, the chamber has to be opened to break the vacuum. After an evaporation material is refilled in the chamber, vacuuming the chamber again. When the chamber reach a high vacuum state satisfied for the requirement, heating up the evaporation material. A time for replacing the evaporation material and heating up to restore a production takes 10 hours above. The above process happens once a week in a normal production process, and much production time is wasted so as to reduce the production efficiency, affect the production capacity, increase the production cost and reduce the competitiveness of an enterprise.